A Ciderella Story
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: Based on the movie a Cinderella Story. Bella has a secret admirer but what happens when they meet at the ball and she finds out that he is the guy that all the girls are in love with? All Human!


**It's me again! lol! Well I was watching A Cinderella Story the other day and I thought that it would be a great idea to make a Fan Fiction with all the characters we all love, so here you have it.**

**italic-Bella's thoughts/narration.  
**

**Bold-Bella texting or chatting.**

**Bold underlined-Edward texting or chatting.**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Twilight or A Cinderella Story, I just re-wrote the movie into a Twilight Fan Fiction and changed some things.**

**

* * *

** _Once apon time in a far away kingdom lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father..._

_Okay it wasn't that long ago and it wasn't a far away kingdom, it was San Fernando Valley and it only looked far away because you can barely see it through all the smog, but to me growing up the valley was my kingdom._

_I was my dad's best friend and he was mine. Although being raised by a man put me behind the make-up and fashion department I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest girl in the world._

_My Dad owned the coolest dinner in the whole Valley. I loved spending time hanging out there. It was the kind of place where diet was a four letter word and grease came with no additional charge. At Charlie's everyone felt like family._

_What did I need to wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest Dad, but I guess my Dad thought I needed one more thing; Sue._

_Along with my new stepmother came her twin daughters Leah and Lauren my outer stepsisters, but as long as my Dad was happy so was I. We were going to be one big happy family. Unfortunately this was no fairytale..._

*Flashback*

_**"...he took her hand and he kissed it, then he swooped her up onto his horse and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to hos castle, where they lived happily every after..." My Dad said as he tickled me a little.**_

_**"Do fairy tales come true Dad?"**_

_**"Well...no, but dreams come true." He said.**_

_**"Do you have a dream?" I asked him.**_

_**"Yeah, my dream is that you'll grow up, go to college, and then maybe someday you'll build your own castle."**_

_**I thought about this for a while and then I asked him the first question that popped in my head.**_

_**"Where do princesses go to college?"**_

_**"Uh mm...they go...umm...where the princes go...um...they go to Princeton, but you know Bella, fairy tales aren't just about finding handsome princes, they are about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. Just like I always say 'Never let the fear striking out..."**_

_**"...keep you from playing the game." I finished.**_

_**"That's right" he said, as we both laughed. " But just remember, if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." he said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I sighed happily.**_

_That's when hell broke out..._

_**The floor started shaking and I watched as my snow globe shaked on my bedside table. My dad looked curiously at me and followed my gaze until he saw what was happening. The shaking grew stronger and my portraits began falling of the walls.**_

_**"Earthquake!" My Dad shouted.**_

_My kingdom came crumbling down the day the north ridge earthquake struck valley._

_**"Charlie help!" My stepmom screamed from the other side of the house. My dad and I were already under the doorframe.**_

_**"Don't go!" I told my Daddy grabbing his hand.**_

_**"I'll be right back" he said as he let go pf my hand to go help Sue.**_

_**In that moment my snow globe crashed to the floor and it shattered in a million pieces.**_

*End of Flashback*

_I lost my best friend that day, and from then on the only fairy tales in my life where the ones I read in the books._

_Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything; the house, the dinner, and to her dismay, me._

*Eight Years Later*

"Bella...yoo hoo, Bella?...Bella!" the speaker screamed and I bolted up in my chair. I had fallen asleep in my desk...again.

"It's breakfast time." Sue said as I yawned."So bring me my breakfast!"She said. I sighed.

"Bella!" She screamed again and I reluctantly went to make some breakfast.

* * *

Sue was sitting near the pool in our background while Leah and Lauren has their swimming lessons.

"Can you believe how absolutely gifted my girls are?" Sue told the coach.

He rolled his eyes "Absolutely unbelieved, really" he said and I held back a giggle.

"Bella!" Sue screamed again and that's when I noticed I had stopped waking, and I quickened my pace.

"Bellaaaaaa!"

"I'm coming!"

"It's the Norean salmon that I asked for?" Sue asked.

"Only the best." I said. I was completely grossed out by the sounds she made while she was tasting it.

"M hm I can tell, but that's only fair seeing as it costed a fortune to bring this from Norean." She said. I just stood there wondering what the Fuck was wrong with her, when the twins started fighting. Their coach tried to calm them down but it was no use.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Sue snapped at me."Get to work!"

"Sue, I can't go to work this morning, I have a really big test that I gotta study for." I said.

"Listen Bella, people go to school to get smarter." She spoke to me like I was mentally retarded."So that they can get a job, and you already have a job. Your already skipping a step, so get going." She said as she went back to reading her magazine. What the Fuck! AsI ran back to the house the sprinklers attacked me, so by the time I was inside I was soaked. I wanted to shut them off but Sue stopped me.

"No honey, leave those on, the lawn is getting a little brown.

"But we are supposed to be preserving water!"

"Saving is for poor people, do you think J Lo has a brown lawn?" She said. I can't believe this woman.

"People who use extra water have extra class." She told me.

I was finally able to get the hell out of there. I got on my old baby blue mustang convertible and drove off to the dinner. When I got there I put on my uniform and started picking up dishes.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Esme asked. Esme was like the mother I never had.

"I'm almost done here." I told her.

"You're gonna be late for school." she said disapprovingly.

"I'll get there, Sue told me to finish."

"I couldn't care less about Sue, what I care about is your education" she said "Your dad would want you at school, not here."

"But..." I started to complain.

"No buts, you just leave and leave Sue and her butt to me." It was funny to hear Esme speak that way, since she is almost always very calm.

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Get going then!" She said as she took my tray with all the dirty dishes. I got out of my uniform, gabbed my backpack and headed out to p8ick up Alice and Rosalie.

I picked up Rosalie first, and then I went to pick up Alice, I touched the horn and then we waited for Alice.

"Hey! It's looking good Mr. Brandon." Rosalie said as she stared as the car he was fixing.

"Man's best friend is a Mercedes." he said.

"I'll remember that." Rosalie said. She's such a guy sometimes. Alice finally came out but we were already running late.

"Everything is possible if you just believe." she was saying. She repeated this several times on her way to my car. Alice wanted to be an actress.

"Audition today?" Mr. Brandon asked.

"Yes!" she said. enthusiastically "Today at 4:00 p.m, tell mom" she said.

"Of course honey! Knock 'em dead" he said.

When we arrived at school Renesmee was already giving the morning announcements.

"Don't forget to buy your tickets for the Halloween homecoming dance." she said through the speaker, and then she started the pledge to the flag, but that was because Mrs. Wells was probably there.

"There's a spot!" Alice sadi pointing at an empty spot, but when I was about to get it another car got there.

"Well, isn't it Tanya Denali and her bitches" Rosalie said.

"Look! There's another spot!" Alice said, but as I drove to it another car got it. This was going to be one of those long days.

"Come one!" I said in frustration.

Emmett MCarty and Jasper Whitlock started laughing, that's when _he _got out of the car. Edward Cullen in all his Glory. He had pale skin, messy beautiful bronze hair and the most gorgeous green eyes you have very seen.

"Edward!" Tanya said.

"Ugh! I swear people like Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen are genetically programed to find each other, I mean how much ego can there be ina a relationship?"

"Imagine what they say about us." Alice said.

"Who gives a fuck about what they say about us?" Rosalie stated.

"I doubt they even know we exist." I said.

"Eww stalkers at 3:00n 'o clock!" Jessica said pointing in our direction, and soon everyone turned around to look at us. Then I noticed we were still in the middle of the street.

"The white zone is for cool people only, no geeks." Tanya said to us.

"Hey dinner girl! Can I get a breakfast burrito?" Emmett said as everyone started laughing.

"And you said they didn't know we existed." Alice said.

Whe we entered the school we were a few feet behind Tanya and her bitches and we watched as they ordered everyone to move out of their way and then how everyone complied.

"Tanya!" We heard someone shout. They were my stupid stepsisters. They desperately wanted to be in the popular crowed and be Tanya's friends, which if you tell me is pretty ironic since they are in love with Edward Cullen(like everyone else) and he was dating Tanya. Too bad that Tanya just gave them a small wave and kept walking.

"Tell me again why we tolerate them?" we heard Tanya say.

"Because they gave you a Prada purse for your birthday" Jessica answered

This was the good thing about being invisible, you could know everything without anyone knowing.

We walked down the hall when I bumped into no other than Erik Yorkee.

"Greeting Isabella, you look absolutely stunning today, as usual."

"Er...thank you Erik" I said. Just then his watch went off.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my galaxy." He said as he walked away.

"Poor guy." Alice said.

"At least he's happy." I said.

"The guys lives in another world" Rosalie said.

"Well sometimes fantasy is better than reality, girls." I said, and just as I said it my cellphone went off.I had a new Text message.

"Hm mm the mysterious king of fantasy?" Alice asked.

I smiled "See you later guys." said.

"Good luck!" Rosalie said as we all parted our separate ways.

* * *

*Messaging*

*New Text*

**Mysterygirl**

**Where have u been?**

**We havn't talked in ages.**

I laughed as I responded.

*Reply*

**We talked this**

**morning**

*New Text*

**I can't stop**

**thinking about you.**

**What's on your mind**

**right now?**

*Reply*

**U first.**

*New Text*

**I'm thinking**

**Prof Mason  
**

**dissected one 2**

**many frogs.**

I looked up to see professor Mason acting like a weirdo as always and I laughed. I looked around to see if I could figure out who I was texting at the moment, but almost everyone was, so I couldn't who it was.

*New Text*

**Ribet Ribet**

At that I had to laugh

*Reply*

**LOL!**

*New Text*

***Sigh* I wanna hear Ur laugh.**

**When will we finally meet?**

*Reply*

**Soon

* * *

**__

*Chatting*

_**Nomad says: **_**How's your day so far?**

**_Mysterygirl says: _Ugh, ragging stepmother, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?  
**

**_Nomad says: _Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone, but then I think of you.**

**__****Mysterygirl says: ****Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?**

******_Nomad: _Idk, the school has over 35,000 kids.

* * *

**

*Later that day...Texting*****

*Replay*

**Well, that narrows it down.**

*New Text*

**Well at least I can**

**count out all the guys.**

**You're not a guy, right?**

**'Cause if you are I'll kick your butt.**

*Reply*

**LOL! I'm not a guy.

* * *

**

*At night that same day chatting*

**_Mysterygirl says: _Have you told your Dad about Princeton yet?**

**_Nomad says: _If only I could. I haven't even told him that I want to be a writer.**

**_Mysterygirl says: _My father always told me to pursue my dreams.**

**_Nomad: _Yeah, mine, he's got a whole other plan for my life.**

**_Mysterygirl says: _It's 2 a.m. We've been in this for 5 hours.**

**_Nomad: _Well, I think we broke our record.**

**_Mysterygirl says: _We should turn in, sweet dreams.**

**_Nomad says: _Wait, please meet me at the homecoming dance, I'll be at 11:00 p.m in the middle of the dance floor.**

**_Nomad says: _Sweet dreams.**

**_*Nomad is now offline*

* * *

_**

Alice, Rosalie, ad I were at the park, Alice was sitting on the ground while Rosalie was putting baseball in a machine that threw them to me.

"That's great, you'll finally be able to meet him." Rose said.

"I don't know, the guys too good to be true." I said.

"Come on. It's been a month since you met him in that Princeton chat room, you talk to him all the time, you know him." Alice said.

"I know! But he doesn't know me, what if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?" I said. "Maybe it's this whole relationship is better if it stays in Cyberspace."

I hit another ball and it hit Rose on her leg.

"Ow!" she said. "Listen, you have to go to that dance. Listen, this nomad guys isn't going to be in one place for too long, alright?"

"Yeah and If it helps we'll go go with you" Alice said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" Rose said.

"You girls rock!" I said, and then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Bella, someone got my salmon and ate it, I need more salmon, and pick up my dry cleaning." Sue said and then she hung up.

"Sue" I said.

"Why do you act like her slave?" Rosa asked.

"Simple, no Sue, no money for Princeton."

"Makes sense" Alice said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

This time, I pictured Sue's face in the baseball and sent it to the other field.

* * *

E/P.O.V

I was practicing some throws with Jasper when a baseball landed near Jasper, and when I looked over I saw it had been girl.

"Wow, a girl threw that?" Jasper said.

"See, now that's impressive." I said.

"So what are you and Tanya going to the dance as?"

"I don't know if I'm going with Tanya"

"You're not going with Tanya." he said incredulously "Who are you gonna go with, then?"

I smiled to myslef.

"I don't know, It's a mystery to me." I said as I threw the ball back.

"Thank you!" I heard the girl shout.

"You're welcome!" I shouted back.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. This has been the longest chapter that I have written so far so please leave a Review. This doesn't end here!**


End file.
